


All Tied Up

by exit_pursuedbyabear



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_pursuedbyabear/pseuds/exit_pursuedbyabear
Summary: Steve has some rope just "lying around", and Billy takes full advantage of the situation.





	All Tied Up

Steve whined as Billy bit into his neck, already able to feel the bruise he was leaving. 

"You like that, pretty boy?" 

Steve's groan of pleasure was enough of a response. 

Billy paused his attack on Steve's neck, and at Steve's whine of protest, he jerked his head at something behind Steve.

"What're those for?" 

Steve looked over to where Billy had gestured, and a mischievous smile played on his lips. "Oh, those are just some ropes I had left over from scout camp."

Billy knew Steve was lying, but he decided to play along - for now.

"From scout camp, Stevie? Didn't know you were much of the..." he ran a finger down Steve's chest, "outdoors type."

Steve shivered at Billy's touch, feeling his jeans getting tighter around his crotch. "Well, let's just say the ropes didn't get much use at scout camp. I was pretty useless."

"That's a shame, Stevie." Billy paused, and licked his lips. He moved right up close to Steve, and whispered, "What do you say we... put them to good use?" 

Steve's heart fluttered as he nodded, excited. He had been hoping Billy would say that.

Billy walked over to the ropes and picked them up, and then pointed at the bed.

"Lie down."

Steve obliged. 

Billy crawled onto the bed so that he was hovering over Steve on all fours, and began to tie Steve's wrists to the top of the bed. "Now, luckily for us, I know how to use these ropes. My dad forced me to learn when I was a kid." 

Steve whined impatiently and wriggled his hips.

"Be patient, pretty boy," Billy hissed, clamping Steve's hips between his legs so they wouldn't move, "if you disobey me, I won't let you cum." 

Steve bit his lip hard to to stop himself squirming at Billy's words.

"That's it, baby. Be a good boy for me."

Billy finished with Steve's hands, and played with the zipper on his jeans. "We'll need to get rid of these..." 

Ever so slowly, Billy undid the zipper and rugged Steve's jeans down, moving as gently as possible and teasing Steve as his fingers caressed the brunette's thighs. Steve whimpered. He could already feel precum leakin out of his tip.

Once his jeans had been removed, Billy grabbed Steve's dick through his pants and squeezed. Steve groaned even louder, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"You're not allowed to cum yet, Stevie," Billy said, and he crawled on top of Steve again. He leaned down to Steve's ear and whispered, "your safeword is lifeguard."

Then he leaned back, and positioned himself so he was sitting on Steve's dick. 

"Now, I know you've been playing games, Stevie," Billy said, tracing Steve's lips with his fingers. "I know you've never been on a scout camp in your life, pretty boy, and you put those ropes there specially for daddy to find." 

Steve was blushing red. He opened his mouth to speak, but Billy stuck his fingers in. "Don't speak unless I order you to, understand?" 

Steve nodded.

"Good boy. Now suck my fingers." Steve obliged. "You're a fucking slut, aren't you? Answer me. What are you?" He removed his fingers so Steve could talk.

"I'm your slut, daddy," Steve said, and he looked so beautiful tied up on the bed, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"I want you to suck my dick until my cum is dripping out your mouth. Understand?"

Steve nodded.

"I'm going to fuck your face. Do you want that, you little slut?"

Another nod.

"Good." 

Billy removed his pants, and moved until he was on top of Steve's face. He started slow, moving his dick in and out of Steve's mouth, but quickly sped up, until he could feel himself about to cum.

"You'd better swallow, pretty boy."

Steve's mouth filled with Billy's cum, and he swallowed it all.

"You've been such a good boy, maybe I will let you cum after all," Billy said. 

Steve whined, his cock still begging to be free from his underpants. 

Billy slowly removed Steve's pants, and grabbed a condom, putting it over his still hard dick. He flipped Steve over, and slapped his ass. "I'm going to fuck you hard until you cum all over your bedsheets, Harrington. Then we'll see who's King."

Without warning, he thrust himself into Steve's ass. Steve cried out, but quickly began moaning as Billy hit his prostate again and again. 

"Tell me when you're close, pretty boy." 

It was only a few more seconds before Steve screamed, "I'm close-" and came all over his bed. 

Billy came again soon after, and after he had untied Steve, he spooned the brunette until he fell asleep.


End file.
